1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power supply system for supplying electric power to an electrical component, more specifically, to an electrical component driven by a battery.
2. Related Art
Currently, as products to which such an electric power supply system is applied, for example, electrically assisted pedal cycles having an electric motor to assist the rider's pedal-power are known. In addition to the motor and a headlight, the electrically assisted pedal cycles are provided with various electrical components such as a torque sensor for the motor, a rotation sensor, an operation unit for operating the sensors, and an assist control unit (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Kokai No. 2011-230714). Also, bicycles having an electric transmission to enable electric gear shifting of the bicycle have made their appearance in recent years. Thus, in such products having the electrical components, a power supply voltage generated by a battery is supplied to the respective electrical components through power lines.
The larger the number of the electrical components supplied with power by the battery, the more quickly the battery is consumed and the more frequently the battery needs charging, thus desiring low power consumption. On the contrary, some of the electrical components installed in, for example, the bicycles are in a standby state for a long period of time. An ineffective power consumed during the standby state of the electrical components especially interferes with the reduction of the power consumption.